Intensidad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto comenzaba a notar, como los besos con su novia, subian cada vez más de intensidad.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Intensidad**

Naruto no sabía cómo actuar con las chicas, bueno sabía en general que no debía hacer con ellas (Sakura le había enseñado a golpes) y por lo tanto al tener su primera novia, formal, era normal que habían cosas que no sabría cómo hacer. Para su suerte Hinata era una chica demasiado amable y llena de paciencia, que poco a poco le enseñaba como era el ser amado y amar a alguien. No es porque lo pensara él, pero sin duda era genial, una de las mejores épocas de su vida.

Había pasado desde esas sonrisas cómplices de ambos, a caminar sujetados de la mano por la aldea, como también por citas (con bajo y alto presupuesto) e incluso decir que era el primero de su generación en tener una novia formal. Esto último causo la mirada de muerte de todos, mientras que Hinata negaba resignada.

Pero últimamente, a poco más de dos meses de relación, sentía que algo estaba cambiando…o algo estaba descubriendo.

Bueno no es un descubrimiento mágico, desde antes de ser una pareja formal y en medio del rescate de Hanabi, había descubierto que le gustaba besar a Hinata. Ya saben juntar sus labios y compartir el momento, aunque en ese principio los besos eran castos y poco frecuentes, no fue hasta una noche que se dio cuenta, que tan ciego había estado.

Había sido un beso luego de una cita, como él no era bueno con las chicas no había pensado en avanzar a otro beso…ni siquiera lo había pensado. Estaba disfrutando tanto de ser amado por alguien, que aún no llegaba al punto de pensar de forma más, ya saben, carnal.

Fue que Hinata había movido la boca de forma inconsciente, cuando un pequeño click hizo que algo se encendiera en su cabeza. Mientras Hinata había movido sus labios de forma tierna para profundizar un poco, pero no demasiado, dando un pequeño paso en el beso antes de separarse con una sonrisa, él era otro problema en su cabeza.

No era un genio en relaciones humanas, pero esa noche se trasnocho pensando sobre el asunto. Habían diferentes tipos de besos, claro que él sabía, también quería experimentar cada uno con Hinata.

Y como él era un hombre de palabra y no de pensamientos.

Pensó que comenzar a experimentar poco a poco no era mala idea.

Ir paso a paso.

…

¿Dónde mierda quedo ese plan?

¿Dónde?

Pues el mismo lo mando a volar cuando vio a Hinata una semana después (culpa de una estúpida misión de Kakashi). Cuando la vio en la entrada de su departamento con un paquete en sus manos, que esperaba fuera Ramen que ella preparaba. Era una parte de costumbre que ambos estaban desarrollando, cuando alguno se iba de misión, cuando regresara el otro lo iría a buscar con comida para compartir un momento juntos.

Ese día iba ser igual.

Hasta que Hinata puso el paquete en la mesa, y él como hombre impulsivo que era, comenzó a besarla de la nada.

Era claro que Hinata se había sorprendido y durante unos segundos entro en shock, probablemente porque siempre eran besos suaves y ahora de la nada, Naruto estaba besándola de forma demandante y torpe. No sabía besar bien, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera ansioso por aprender.

Hinata se dejó llevar también por el momento, donde él la atrajo por la cintura y ella comenzó a mover tímidamente los brazos por su cuello.

Ambos se habían separado por falta de aire, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cómplice.

—Eso fue…intenso—dijo en voz baja su novia.

Él sonrió antes de volver a besarla…al final el ramen quedo para más tarde.

…

Eso estaba bien, eran una pareja joven que comienza una relación, era completamente normal. Pero ya estaba llegando a un punto donde, incluso el mismo, estaba notando que llegaba a límites peligrosos. Siempre mostraban una faceta dulce frente a los demás, pero cuando él ya no sentía el chacra de nadie cerca, tenía la necesidad de acorralar a su novia en la primera esquina sola y comenzar a besarla.

Era como una droga, los labios de Hinata eran una droga que nunca parecía ser suficiente.

En un campo de entrenamiento, en su departamento, en un callejón.

Los besos parecían llegar también a su límite.

Como ese día en su departamento.

…

Uno de los lugares donde más le gustaba besar a Hinata era en su departamento, en medio de un sofá donde ella estaría bajo él y por ende, Naruto estaría sobre ella acorralándola. A veces él tenía miedo, miedo de que ella se asustara por su forma demandante de ser, de acaparar su atención de forma drástica y hacerlo de forma egoísta. Pero ella era tan pura, siempre abriendo sus brazos a él y ayudándolo en todo. Además de que era jodidamente sexy. Sabía que salvo a las naciones ninja, pero de no ser así, comenzaría a dudar de por qué tenía la suerte de tener una novia tan guapa.

Si bien los besos habían subido de intensidad, aún tenían sus límites de forma inconsciente, puede que nunca lo hablaran en voz alta…pero nunca pasaban a un siguiente nivel.

Hasta en ese momento.

Su mano había bajado de forma lenta hasta el trasero de Hinata, causando un leve respingo de parte de ella, que le provoco un instante de terror. Por algún motivo se había generado toda una novela en su mente, donde Hinata le daría una cachetada por propasarse y terminaría con él de forma dramática, causando que se volviera alcohólico y no pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage (omitió que Tsunade igual de borracha había sido Hokage anteriormente).

Se había congelado y viendo a Hinata con terror, pero en lugar de verla enojada, solamente la vio muy roja y desviando su mirada a su mano.

Se levantó rápidamente sobre ella con ambas manos al aire, a un asustado por algún motivo inexplicable. Tal vez si tenía una explicación, el rechazo que había recibido desde niño a su adolescencia, sus malas relaciones con algunas personas y que a veces aun sentía que era un poco odiado cuando lo miraban fijamente. Simplemente tenía miedo de cagarla, con alguien que no quería cagarla.

—L.L. siento Hinata, simplemente mi mano se movió sola, no quería faltarte el respeto, simplemente es que eres muy guapa y no sé cómo reacciona mi cuerpo si no me controlo, pero no quería controlarme, pero no quería faltarte al respeto—escupió las palabras tan pronto como fue consiente, para no hacer nada malo.

La chica pestañeo confundida, incorporándose a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca, viéndolo tartamudear disculpas.

Antes de sonreír.

Lo cual hizo que dejara el vómito de palabras.

—Tranquilo Naruto, es normal que las parejas tengan esa clase de…contacto—musito Hinata algo avergonzada.

Naruto la vio fijamente, desde el principio Hinata lo instruía, aunque ella no tuviera mucha más experiencia que él en relaciones, siempre le explicaba como si fuera un niño las cosas como las veía la gente normalmente.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza.

—No sé hasta qué punto sea correcto—indico moviendo su mano vendada hasta la cara de Hinata.

Aparto un mecho de pelo que acomodo tras su oreja, dejando su mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada de la chica. Detuvo la caricia cuando esta puso una mano sobre la de él, viéndolo con infinito cariño.

—Te amo Naruto, desde hace tanto tiempo que no me imagino estando con nadie más—expuso con valentía.

Sus propias mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo, aun sin acostumbrarse a un amor tan puro dirigido a su persona.

Trago saliva antes de acercarse a ella de forma algo tímida, abrazando su cintura y tanteando una mano a su trasero de forma lenta. Vio los ojos de ella un poco de inseguridad, antes de tomar sus mejillas e iniciar ella el beso.

Esos besos eran maravillosos, generalmente él iniciaba el beso por necesidad, pero cuando era Hinata, había tal muestra de cariño y entrega. Que le provocaban olvidar todos sus temores, al igual que la mayoría de sus pensamientos consientes.

Rápidamente volvieron donde habían quedado antes de que dudara, con una mano sujetando el trasero de la chica, mientras que la otra jugaba en el interior de la blusa de esta. Sus labios seguían luchando de forma cada vez más intensa y buscaban saciar algo, algo que sabía que era.

Su mano tanteo el borde del pecho de la chica, sacándole un leve gemido a Hinata al separarse.

Le gusto ese sonido.

Era tan…caliente.

Trago nervioso cuando Hinata lo vio con cariño, antes de que ella se acercara lentamente a su cuello para darle un beso que le erizo todo el bello del cuerpo. Se puso rojo de la vergüenza, pero esta fue rápidamente eliminada por una sensación de total placer.

El mismo gimió antes de buscarlo los labios de la chica e iniciar de nuevo el beso con mayor intensidad. La distancia entre sus cuerpos no existía y antes de darse cuenta, él se medió incorporo para quitarse la camisa de golpe.

Hinata aún estaba roja viendo su torso desnudo, pero rápidamente lo recibió para seguir un beso. Todo estaba dando vueltas y sentía que algo bajo él estaba reaccionando más de lo normal. También cuando comenzó a besar la clavícula de Hinata, llegando al escote pronunciado de la chica que se notaba con cualquier ropa. La camisa de ella estaba ahora abierta mostrando su ropa interior de seda y unos prominentes pechos.

Vio a los ojos de la chica cuando su mano descaradamente se metió en el sujetador, podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de la chica, verse con hambre de más.

Saco la mano del pecho de ella y la atrajo por la cintura.

No había nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

—Sin duda esto no me lo esperaba—hablo una voz sin sentimiento al lado de ellos.

Naruto se congelo al igual que Hinata, antes de ver de inmediato al lado de ellos como por la ventana Sai los miraba de forma aburrida. Al parecer ambos habían estado demasiado concentrados en los besos para notar como alguien estaba observándolos, también que Sai fuera un gran ninja y eliminara su presencia, ayudaba mucho.

Hinata se tapó el pecho con las manos, Naruto al ver eso noto la mirada de Sai en cierto punto del cuerpo de su novio. Giro a verlo con odio, antes de tomar la camisa que había tirado y ponerla sobre el torso de su novia.

—Espero tengas una buena razón para esto o te juro que te mato—le gruño con ojos llenos de furia.

La chica de la habitación, vio todo algo apenada.

—El Hokage dice que ocupan que vayas a una misión de manera urgente, no es nada grave para tu nivel, pero no hay muchos ninjas ahorita en la aldea—expreso Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras Naruto maldecía a Kakashi, Sai le dijo que lo esperaba en cinco minutos frente a la torre del Hokage.

Naruto se levantó de mala gana buscando una camiseta extra, pero siendo detenido por los brazos de Hinata alrededor de su cintura. Giro a verla sobre su hombro, sonrojándose un poco ante la imagen de la chica.

—Esto también suele pasar en las relaciones, pero siempre hay más momentos para continuar—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Suspiro antes de ladear el rostro levemente sonrojado.

Le dio un beso rápido a la chica antes de salir corriendo en busca de Kakashi, porque si se quedaba besando a su novia con la intensidad de antes, sabía que no se detendría.

 **Fin**

 _Pues ocupaba algo caliente-fluffy de estos dos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
